thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Welcome to Conchita Dining Room
Добро пожаловать в столовую Кончиты - это коллекция энком манги, которую вместе с ограниченным тиражом Смертельный грехи зла: Злой едок Кончита, выпустили 24 сентября 2013 года. Манга иллюстрирована Тамара. Она пародирует персонажей из основной линии новеллы, добавляя юмористические привлечения их действий на протяжении всей новеллы. Welcome to Conchita Dining Room is a collection of yonkoma manga included with the limited edition purchase of Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita, released on September 24, 2013. The manga was illustrated by Tamara. It parodies the characters from the light novel's storyline, adding humorous exaggerations to their interactions throughout the novel. Краткое изложение сюжета В особняке Кончиты, Карлос нанят шеф-поваром и встречается с его новым нанимателем Баника, спрашивая почему все предыдущие шеф-повара уволились. Позже Баника, Арта и Полло гуляют по саду особняка в сопровождении Карлоса, разговаривая о садоводческой привычке Кончиты. Спустя некоторое время, когда Карлос готовит ужин, Арте и Полло бросили несколько предметов в горшок, включая и драгоценного плюшевого медведя Карлоса. Когда подали еду, Баника нашла ее вкусным. Чтобы извиниться за свое озорное поведения, оба близнеца дают Карлосу подарок, к огорчению Карлоса это был фартук с оборками. В другом месте - в лесу Тысячелетнего Древа, Платонис дуется с Эллукой, двое обмениваются оскорблениями; когда Платонис спрашивает о возрасте Эллуки, волшебницу пугает ее молчание. Платонис введя себя AB-CIR, как великого вора и лелея (укрывая) мечты об идиллическом будущем, остается разочарована ее реальностью, как слуги Эллуки. On the Conchita estate, Carlos is hired as the chef Joseph, and greets his new employer Banica, asking her about all the previous chefs that had quit. Later, Banica, Arte, and Pollo attend to the mansion garden with Carlos accompanying them, talking about Banica's gardening habit. Some time afterward, as Carlos prepares a dish, Arte and Pollo throw several items inside the pot, including Carlos' valuable teddy bear; when served the resultant meal, Banica finds it delicious. After being chastized for their mischievous behavior, the twins give Carlos an apology gift; to Carlos' own annoyance, it turns out to be a frilly apron. Elsewhere, Platonic sulks in the Millennium Tree Forest with Elluka, the two trading insults; when Platonic asks about Elluka's age, the sorceress scares her silent. Platonic, having introduced herself to AB-CIR as a great thief and harboring dreams of an idyllic future, remains disappointed with her reality as Elluka's servant. Появления Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Events= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= |-| Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Стиль манги и иллюстрации являются предшественниками манги Deadly Sins of Evil входящей в Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook. *The manga's illustrations and style are precursor to the Deadly Sins of Evil manga included in Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook. Галлерея Illustrations= WelcomeConchitaDiningRoom2.png|Carlos starting his work as Banica's cook WelcomeConchitaDiningRoom3.png|Carlos being tormented by Arte and Pollo WelcomeConchitaDiningRoom4.png|Platonic and Elluka's interactions while working together Внешние ссылки *Official Website *Amazon Online Purchase *Online Fan Translation Категория:Манга Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Баника Кончита Категория:Арте Категория:Полло Категория:Banica Conchita